


Rabbithole

by Namelessface



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: peculiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelessface/pseuds/Namelessface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strange.” I said out loud. “Very peculiar.”    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't even know myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbithole

**Author's Note:**

> You will hate this........ I think.

Down the rabbit-hole, being pushed or worse. Did the falling hurt? No, of course not. Only the moment you made contact with the ground. Or was it a ceiling? Who can tell? The world is as crazy as it is. Lying there was stupid. It was an unbelievable idiotic idea. But I just couldn’t move, staring up. What is that faint light? Was it stars and the moon or the sun? Raising my hand, I did like I could touch it. Soft damp of the ground moved through my clothes. It was chilling me but I didn’t feel like moving. I closed my eyes, breathing out. I didn’t really think nor did I do anything. It was like I was waiting, for the unexpected to sweep me off the ground. But the unexpected already happened. I fell down a rabbit-hole. Going down in such a speed that it wasn’t terrifying. Because with such a speed dead was the only option at the last point. But here I was lying on the ground getting soaked by the damp, not moving, not caring. Maybe if I had moved. If I had done the things I should have done, maybe… But what should I have done? What is the average reaction when you fell down a rabbit-hole? When I’m back up, I certainly needed to ask around. Up… with that word in my mind I drifted away in a dream. A dream filled with falling. Falling with curiosity were I was going. Because is it normal to see furniture float in the air, not falling like I was.

 

The dress was blue and long enough to cover my never clean sneakers. Even though my friends had tried to change my mind about the shoes I rejected. They already talk me into wearing a dress. A dress. A long, blue, silk dress. It was absolutely beautiful. My friends, who all make me smile even when it is pouring so hard. My good friends can cry with me when the time is darker than ever before. My true good friends, who will help me find the light again and again. Maybe that is why a single tear glides down my cheek. A party to forget everything that happened. To make a new start. A big dress-up party. Where you can dress up as somebody else. Be somebody else. At first I thought that a dress meant a princess or a sort of slutty person. But my friends had known me better than I ever predicted. The black ribbon they had tied in my hair. How many times had I said which stories I like? Sandman on the top, hand in hand with Alice in…….. I bit my lips. The name of the story forgotten. 

 

“Get up, Miss.” The voice brought me out of my slumber. Slowly I raised my head of the ground, turning around to face the voice. I didn’t stood up as the voice requested. “Get up. Quickly!” I thought I was dreaming cause I saw a little mouse standing in front of me. “Get up! They are coming!” The little mouse rudely took a fist of my hair in his hands and began to pull. “Get up!! You lazy Lady!” Annoyed I stood up, pulling the little mouse up with me. “AARG!! You hazardous person. Put me down!” It was all so strange. I woke up somewhere I don’t know by someone I never met. I wanted to let her on my hand so that I could put her down gently and also to show that at least I have manners. But a rustle behind me stopped my tracks and also her screaming. “What is that?” I whispered. There is a sound of thousand horses running towards us. The mouse climbed hastily up to look over my shoulder. Maybe because we were on a plat part of a hill we could see trees falling. Something big was heading towards us. “It’s them.” The mouse answered my question. I took her out my hair putting her in my chest-pocket. “I think it’s time to go.” I said. She didn’t complain and so I started running as if the mean neighbor dog was chasing us. But even in danger my curiosity wanted answers. “So who is after us?” Then I saw it…. And strangely it was a dog. A really big dog. It wasn’t your average pet. Maybe for a giant but not for normal sized humans. “Why couldn’t ‘ve been Nala?” I say already out of breath. 

 

The above knee-height blue dress that was behind a short white apron. Knee stockings covering the legs but there is some exposed skin if you were close enough and looked really good. I looked at my shoes. Black, flat without heels. They were cute and simple like everything she was wearing.

 

Waking up and not recognize your surroundings is very strange. Especially when seconds are turning into minutes. With a sigh I moved up in a sitting position. Is time going so slowly because it is trying to tease me. Well a tease it is. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, my tummy started to grumble. In how much time can a person get bad luck. I looked around for the first time. A mirror was on a tree. Brown-Blond short hair. Blue eyes, that looks grey from a far. The girl in the mirror was dirty. Leaves were in her hair while her once blue dress was brownish. “GRoarggg~~~” The tummy was fat up being ignored and how much it showed her displease. Eyes averted from the mirror looking around for food. But of course there was no buffet in a forest. So I stood up deciding to find a city or help or friends. But her friends were up and she was down. So help or city it was. “Get up!! You lazy Lady!” Startled I look around but nothing was there except the green. “Strange.” I said out loud. “Very peculiar.”


End file.
